


Death

by romanticalgirl



Series: Revisionist History [18]
Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unseen scenes from season two.</p><p>Episode: A Perfect Wedding</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 2001

Joey leaned back against the wall, a soft, satisfied sigh escaping her lips. She wrapped her arms around herself, unable to keep from smiling.

"You think anyone has alerted the media yet?" 

"What?" She looked over, surprised to see Pacey standing in the shadows. "What do you mean?" 

"You and Dawson." He shrugged, not meeting her eyes. "Me and Andie. Heck, I think I even saw Jack flirting with one of the dishwashers." 

"Really?" 

He laughed at her surprised and happy expression and shook his head. "No." 

"Oh." She turned sideways so that she was facing him, resting her head against the wall. "Speaking of Jack and Andie, where are they?" 

"Home." He continued watching the dance floor, reaching up to loosen his tie. "Their mom's been alone all day. They figured they should check on her." 

"Oh." She glanced out at the floor, smiling as she watched Dawson dance with his mom. "So why are you still here?" She bit her lip as soon as the words were out of her mouth, afraid of how they sounded. "I mean" 

"Don't worry about it, Potter." He turned and faced her, surprised they were so close. He could feel her breath against his skin. "I'm not going to take offense at the fact that you'd rather be alone with Dawson. Probably want to get back into the kitchen and have a hot water fight or something so you can see through his shirt." 

"Doesn't that usually work the other way around?" She laughed softly. "I mean, I'm pretty sure all those teen T&A movies you forced us to watch ended with the girls getting soaked." 

"Yeah, but this is you and Dawson, so all bets are off." He smiled, the expression not looking too much like a smirk. "I always knew you crazy kids would work it out." 

She watched his eyes, watched the quick sliver of emotion race through the clear blue. "Did you? I wish I'd had your foresight." 

"You're too close to it, Jo. You can't see what's right there." 

She nodded, shrugging at the same time. "Maybe. Or maybe everything just seems right and easy at this moment. My dad, Dawson" 

"And so the shoe's gonna drop at any moment?" He shook his head. "Maybe you should just enjoy it, Potter. Relax and live in the moment. Quit borrowing trouble." 

"I don't have to borrow it, Pacey. It comes looking for me." She lightly trailed her finger over the back of his hand. "You seem down." 

"My girlfriend went home." He didn't move although she could see his jaw tighten. "I got her all worked up and emotional today and she left before I could get laid." 

"You're disgusting." 

"Right," he drawled, his voice low and soft. "Because your liplock with Dawson was all about the higher realm of attraction and had nothing to do with the fact that you want to do something dirty with him." 

"Well," she blushed and looked at the object of their conversation. He was standing beside his mom, talking with the newlyweds. "Weddings aren't about that." 

"Weddings are all about that, Potter. It's lust disguised in lace." 

"Please." She shook her head and tapped his chest directly over his heart. "You don't believe that. I know you don't believe that. You may affect this hardened emotional façade, Pace, but I know you. You're a romantic. You've probably got a stash of chick flicks hidden under your bed." 

"There's no room," he assured her. "Not with all the porn." 

"Fine then. You swipe 'em out of Doug's room." She tapped his chest again. "You're a sap, Pacey Witter. A romantic at heart. You read women's romance novels and swoon." 

"You're delusional." 

"Right." She smirked, enjoying his discomfort as she stepped closer. She could feel the shadows passing over her, knew suddenly she was hidden from the rest of the wedding guests. "You're a cynic. Don't believe in love or romance or anything. You're hanging around with Andie because she spreads her legs whenever you ask" 

"Have you seen me, Potter? Every woman spreads her legs whenever I ask." 

She laughed and slapped his arm, shaking her head. "I think you're just as mentally unbalanced as Andie's mom." She pressed her lips together, her eyes narrowing as she realized what she'd said and, more importantly, who she'd said it to. She was about to apologize when he laughed. 

"Maybe." He reached up and touched her cheek so quickly and so softly she wondered if she imagined it. "You should get back out there to your boyfriend." 

"He's not my boyfriend." 

"Yeah. He is, Potter." 

"What are you going to do? Sit here in the shadows and mope because Andie's at home?" She shook her head. "Come out and use some of that Witter charm on the lovely, single wedding guests. It's not like any of them are too old for you, right?" She smiled widely as he chuckled. "Come on, Pace. Have a little fun." 

"Later, Potter." He waved her toward the dance floor. "Dawson's waiting." 

She blushed and finally headed for the floor, casting a quick glance back at him. He smiled and waved, waiting until her back was turned before sighing and closing his eyes, resting his head against the wall.


End file.
